Various types of logging tools are utilized by the energy industry in order to evaluate earth formations and reservoirs, for purposes such as exploration, formation evaluation, stimulation and production. Exemplary tools include resistivity tools, gamma density tools, neutron porosity tools, sonic and acoustic logging tools and pulsed neutron tools. Pulsed neutron measurement tools are utilized in downhole environments for a variety of purposes, such as neutron based formation density and porosity measurements, and neutron induced gamma-ray spectral measurements.